Swedish Empire
The Swedish Empire is a nation allied to NATO, dominating a large part of the North-Eastern Hemisphere. After her maturation, it was seen that Crown-Princes Victoria was a very able chief of state, which her father before her had not been. As such, the people actually voted for an imperialistic nation. Victoria, however, would become a singular monarch but retained the normal voting system to elect counselors. Sweden, formerly a single country, gained support by NATO for all the weaponry it produced and exported, and as such, it was deemed a good ally. As such, when Sweden, led by Victoria's brother: Prince Carl Philip, led an army into Finland and conquered the battered forces, They turned a blind eye. Thus, Sweden was now the country with which the USSR was locked in constant attrition warfare, and such an ally the NATO could not loose. Sweden then went on to conquer Norway and Denmark, and soon, Iceland, Estonia, Livonia, and Lithuania surrendered without a single Swedish soldier setting foot in them. Thus, the second Swedish Empire was created. As of now, the Swedish Empire is holding a portion of the USSR's formidable military locked in an attrition-based winter war, no force being able to either leave nor to press further into the other's territory. History The First Swedish Empire In 1661. the country Sweden, who had been at war with the Empire Russia, the Duchies of Poland and the Holy Roman Empire, gained a true warrior king: Gustavus Adolphus. In the thirty Years War, Adolphus established Sweden as a major faction in the world, by creating the first Swedish Empire. King Charles XII was to be the next great military genius, nearly rivaling Gustavus Adolphus. When Charles came of age and took command of his country, Denmark, Russia, and Poland started a war, which would be refered to forever more as the Great Northern War. However, Denmark was soon forced to surrender. At the battle of Narva, the Swedish Army, highly outnumbered, crushed the Russian army, and with the threat gone, they advanced into Poland. Having forced Poland into a truce, the king lost to the Russians at Poltava, and now did Denmark, Poland and several other small countries enter the war, for all wanted a part of Sweden's land. Russia occupied the entire eastern swedish empire, and with it, signalled the end days of the empire. Sweden was a kingdom once more. The Empire Rises In the year 1995, the Swedish populace voted for a party that did not exists: Tired of the earlier, short term solutions offered by the politicians, Crown Princess Victoria was elected to become the regent of Sweden. This allowed her father, the old king Carl XVI Gustaf, to retire as king and the duties befalling one. Thus, Queen Victoria came to rule a now imperial Sweden. In 2001, the Swedish Army marched into Helsinki, and Prince Carl Philip, dressed in ceremonial wargear, told the Finish government to submit to Swedish authority and merge into them. With the forces caught off-guard, the Finish had no choice but to agree. Thus, the Swedish Empire was born. But it did not end there. Battle of Norway In the Winter of 2001, the Norwegians and the Swedish nations had been at war. Greedy for the oil deposits they possesed, Sweden had combined a large force of units and engaged. The greatest battle in this three-month long war was the engagement over a frozen river. In the middle of the river was a well-garizoned fort, standing firm on an island. During summertime it was impossible to reach it except for a small two-file highway, overlooked by heavy machine guns. But, the 14th Januray, 2002, the ice had grown so solid it could support the weight and recoil of the Swedish Armored Advance. The Norwegians, having expected this, opened fire on the ice, breaking it and sending the tanks to the bottom of the lake. Or so they thought. The Swedish had made an improvement to their heavier vehicles in preparation for this sort of thing, and the tanks suddenly inflated with extreme amounts of kevlar coated rubber, turning the tanks and tank-destroyers into heavily armed boats. The tanks proved able to breach the walls of the fort, but was soon repelled by the defenders. However, not a single tank had sunk, and only eight had been destroyed. Before the Norwegians could return to their posts, the Swedish Scuba Hunters, having swam under the ice and emerged near the opening. Being trapped between infantry and tanks, the garrisoned troops quickly surrendered. This was the beginning of the fall of Norway. Arch Nemesis Now, in control of the Oil deposits of Norway, did Sweden, along with its greatest commander, the Prince of Sweden, turn their attention on their long-time nemesises. Denmark and Sweden had been fighting each other before the two had even become nations in their own right. So there was no love lost between the two. And, with the technology, the frontier and the oil, Denmark was deemed of lesser weight as an ally than Sweden. In June 2002, the War between The Swedish Empire and Denmark was ignited. Siege of Copenhagen The Danish Armed Forces, knowing full well that to attack Sweden in the field was pure folly, retreated into the city of Copenhagen. The City would become a modern Stalingrad, figured the danish military, engaging the Swedish forces in a guerilla/urban war. That was how Denmark would defeat the Swedish Empire. Little did they know, that the Swedish military had another tactic in mind. At midnight, the Swedish forces showed their hand: They opened fire on the city with massed barrages of Artillery fire. Luckily for both sides, all civilians had been evacuated in time, and so none else than military forces were harmed. The Artillery barrages did not cease untill noon, and at this time, most of the city was in ruins. The world, who had seen this, could not understand why the Empire would do this; Surely Copenhagen was an important asset in the war against the USSR? But then, the Tanks arrived. The Swedish tanks had been designed to shrug off almost all forms of weapons-fire, and Anti-Tank weapons were, at this time, deflected of the extremly heavy plating of the monstrosities. While lacking in speed, the Tanks were used as infantry support, rather than blitzkrieg warfare. What was left of the demoralized, starved and shellshocked army put up a valiant defence, unwilling to give up their now destroyed city. But nontheless, the Swedish forces proved victorious. The Danish Government did as the others had: They surrendered. If the empire was so ruthless as to destroy an entire city, what would they stop at to defeat their long-standing nemesis? Soon after, knowing full-well that they were next, Iceland, Estonia, Livonia and Lithuania surrendered as well. Thus, the Swedish Empire had grown from a minor ally to a priceless one for NATO. Northern Frontier The Swedish Empire, now with a bloodied fang, turned on the once they had so long despised once again. With the full force of the Empire did they go to war with the USSR in an attrition war where they still fight today. In the spring of May 2002, the first battle between the USSR and Swedish Empire was fought. Before it had been small skirmishes on supply lines: Now it was military might against military might. While Sweden was a powerful Empire, its might was easily dwarfed by the USSR. However, as most of the USSR was occupied holding off NATO, the strength between the two nations was almost equal. Category:Nations Category:Legionaire22